Systems for simulating combat for training are known in the art. Such systems provide participants with a simulated battlefield environment, employing simulated weapons. The participants of a simulated battle may include, for example, soldiers, vehicles, non-hostile pedestrians or animals. The participants train under simulated realistic battlefield conditions, without the detrimental consequences of sustaining casualties associated with conventional armed un-simulated combat. Such systems may include multiple integrated laser engagement system (MILES). In this type of system, the participants simulate shooting by actuating a laser transmitter, which simulate the potency of real projectiles. Additionally, the participants possess optical detectors, which detect the laser light impinging thereon; the system records each such detection as a hit. The laser beam transmitted by each participant is encoded with a unique Player Identification Code (PID), thereby identifying the shooter of every hit.
Another known combat simulation system is a paint-ball game system, wherein players of opposing teams target one another with paint-ball guns. Each player dresses in paint-protective wear, and possesses a paint-ball gun. A player from one team, holding paint-ball gun, launches balls that contain paint of a predetermined color representing the team of that player. The player launches that paint-ball toward a player from an opposing team. When the ball strikes the opposing team player, the paint present within the ball is released onto the paint-protective wear of that opposing team player, thereby visually marking that player as hit. Casualty assessment is confirmed visually, according to the color present on the paint-protective wear of the players.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,593 issued to Berger, and entitled “Electro-Optical, Out-Door Battle-Field Simulator Based on Image Processing”, is directed to a system and method for simulating a battle using flashing infrared lamps and an infrared sensor. The system includes a weapon simulator and a plurality of targets. The weapon simulator includes an infrared sensor, an image processor and a transmitter. The infrared sensor is sensitive to infrared light as well as to visible light, such as a CCD television camera, and located within the seeker head of the weapon simulator. Each of the plurality of targets includes a flashing infrared lamp and a receiver.
A weapon operator aims the weapon simulator at a target, and locks onto that target. The transmitter of the weapon simulator transmits a signal to all targets, to activate the flashing infrared lamps, located on each target. Each infrared lamp flashes at a unique frequency, specific to the associated target. The CCD camera passes a sequence of acquired images of the target (including the respective infrared lamp), to the image processor, at predetermined time intervals. The image processor calculates the flashing frequency of the infrared lamp by comparing successive images. The image processor identifies the target by comparing the flashing frequency with a look-up table of target frequencies. The image processor further compares the acquired images of the target with another look-up table, containing data of the shape and size of each target, to estimate the aiming accuracy. The transmitters transmit another signal to deactivate the infrared lamps.
The transmitter transmits a signal in order to detonate a pyrotechnic charge located at the target, thereby releasing smoke, to simulate a “hit” of the weapon simulator. The pyrotechnic charge is detonated, such that the amount of smoke varies in accordance with the accuracy of aim, to provide a visual representation of that aiming accuracy. Information about the weapon simulator operator, the identity of “hit” target, and the accuracy of aim is transmitted to a simulation control center to update data stored there, and to enable trainers to control the training program and rate the launchers.
European Patent Application No. EP0813073 A2 to Greene, entitled “Object Identification and Precision Localization through Combined Video and Infrared Signals”, is directed to a system for locating infrared identification tags using CCD video cameras. The system includes a plurality of infrared identification tags, a plurality of CCD video cameras and an image processing system. The infrared identification tags each emit distinctive modulated infrared signals, which are detected by the CCD video cameras. Each of the CCD video cameras acquires a sequence of images. The image processing system extracts the modulated infrared signals from the sequences of images. Each camera provides two dimensional images. The image processing system uses calibration information of the cameras, to merge the two dimensional information from each camera in order to derive a three dimensional position of the infrared tags. Stationary objects or slow moving individuals tagged with the infrared identification tags, are identified, located and tracked by the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,985 issued to DeMenthon, and entitled “Computer Vision System for Position Monitoring in Three Dimensions Using Non-coplanar Light Sources Attached to a Monitored Object”, is directed to a sensing system for determining the spatial position and orientation of a plurality of light sources attached to a rigid object. The system includes an electronic camera, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) and a computer. The plurality of LEDs includes at least four LEDs, which are mounted on a rigid object, in a non-coplanar arrangement.
Initially, the positions of the light sources are measured with respect to the coordinate system of the rigid object. The electronic camera captures images of the LEDs. The captured images contain spots corresponding to the detected light from each of the LEDs. A detector subsequently detects the location and the spot size corresponding to each LED in each captured video frame. The computer analyzes these locations and spot sizes, and generates approximations of the rotation matrix and translation vector of the object in the camera reference coordinate system. The orientation and position information is therefore obtained for each captured image frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,644 issued to Leis, and entitled “System for Determining the Spatial Position and Orientation of a Body”, is directed to a real-time tracking system that simultaneously determines the spatial position and orientation of a plurality of bodies. The system includes a processor section, a common energy detection system and a plurality of markers. Each marker is either a passive retro-reflective or an active infrared energy LED. The processor section further includes a processor, a host computer and a display. The processor further includes a memory. The common energy detection system includes a pair of spaced-apart left and right sensor assemblies. Each sensor assembly includes a plurality of infrared energy emitting diodes and two two-dimensional charge couple device (CCD) sensors. A group of three markers is attached to a body. The group of markers is arranged in a distinct predetermined relative geometric relationship. The memory stores this unique signature of each of the group of markers.
The markers of the common energy detection system emit infrared light. The light emitted from the active markers or reflected from the passive markers is detected by the two two-dimensional CCD sensors and subsequently analyzed by the processor. The processor compares the stored unique signatures of the markers, with the detected images of the markers to identify each marked body and the orientation thereof. The host computer displays the spatial position of the bodies on the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,637 B2 issued to Voronka et al., and entitled “Optical Body Tracker”, is directed to a real-time computer vision system for tracking moving individuals and objects. The system includes a plurality of optical tags, a tag controller, a position sensor and a camera array controller. The camera array controller includes an optical sync detector. The position sensor further includes three linear CCD cameras. The optical tags are infrared LEDs attached to different locations of an individual or an object. The infrared LEDs are wired to the tag controller. The CCD cameras are connected to the camera array controller. The tag controller activates and deactivates each infrared LED according to a timing sequence. This timing sequence is synchronized with the CCD cameras, via the camera array controller, to activate only one tag per camera exposure. The optical sync detector detects a first and a subsequent infrared light pulses from the infrared LEDs and triggers the camera array controller to initiate frame capture. The CCD cameras capture images of the infrared LEDs. The spatial location of the infrared LEDs is determined through triangulation techniques, by processing of the images captured by the CCD cameras.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,097 B1 issued to Sampson et al., and entitled “System and Method for Training in Military Operations in Urban Terrain”, is directed to a system and method for military training employing simulated weapons. The system includes a stationary area effects weapon simulator, a plurality of player units, a plurality of small arm weapons, a plurality of helmets and a plurality of H-shaped vests. The stationary area effects weapon simulator further includes an optical divider and five infrared LEDs. Each helmet and each H-shaped vest includes a plurality of optical infrared detectors. Each small arm weapon includes a multiple integrated laser engagement system type small arms transmitter (SAT). The system is used by a plurality of soldiers. Each soldier is equipped with a player unit, a small arm weapon, a helmet and an H-shaped vest. The player unit of each soldier is connected to the optical infrared detectors of that soldier. A soldier targets another soldier by pulling the trigger of his weapon, thus emitting a laser beam. The shot is considered a hit if this beam is detected by the detectors on the H-shaped vest of the targeted soldier. The stationary area effects weapon simulator is mounted on the ceiling of a room inside a building. The optical divider confines the illumination of each infrared LED to five kill zone sectors. The infrared LEDs emit coded signals that simulate the activation of a weapon, such as the detonation of a bomb. Once a soldier enters an activated kill zone sector, the optical infrared detectors detect the coded signals and log the codes in the player unit.